Little Wonders
by imahistorian
Summary: "It's the heart that really matters in the end." Stuck on the USS Van Buren for Christmas, Kensi surprises Deeks by not being depressed, and Deeks surprises himself by not being bothered as she dances with other men. And both Kensi and Deeks learn a thing or two about enjoying the good things in life, including a night sky and each other. Post-Free Ride one-shot, Densi.


**Author's Note: **This is woefully late as I intended to at least write and post before the new year hit. Ah, well, best of intentions and all that. However, if you don't mind a little out-of-date holiday reading as this is a post-Free Ride one-shot, I hope you enjoy. This is slightly inspired by the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Thanks to **MioneAlterEgo** for the lightning speed beta and for keeping me and my tenses in line. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you do!

And finally, this is for **Anna (thepixiesmademedoit) **for always being such a wonderful and supportive friend. And for sending me Jaffa cakes ;)

* * *

It's a nice feeling, to feel this content. No, to feel this happy.

Watching Kensi turn, twirl, and dance with the latest in a long line of sailors and Marines, Deeks wouldn't have thought he would feel happy.

She's the most popular girl at the prom, the belle of the ball, the beautiful blushing bride on her wedding day. It wasn't a role she would normally willingly play. But here and now, it fit her. In a way he never would have predicted, it suited her and she was embracing it.

Kensi wasn't the only female on board, but she's a kind of an endangered species. A young, single, and beautiful woman. A holy trinity of sorts. And the crew on the ship had been at sea for a long time. With only a handful of women, and many of them married or in committed relationships, the available women on board were few.

It started some time after Sam left on his flight back to Los Angeles and after Callen and Hetty sat down to enjoy some holiday cheer in glasses. His steady gaze on Kensi had been a little lost in the chaos and excitement of Hetty arriving and Sam leaving, but Deeks had noticed Kensi's momentary disappointment that they wouldn't be getting home until after Christmas. He'd been trying to get to her across the room to offer a comforting hand on her arm when she'd disappeared.

Deeks had attempted to find her through the labyrinth of the ship, but in the focus to solve their case he'd never heard where Kensi's quarters would be while they were on board. After taking what felt like several laps around the massive ship, Deeks found himself outside at the edge of the flight deck, staring out at the fathomless, dark sky and midnight blue ocean.

Tilting his head up, Deeks felt his breath catch at the vision of the sky above him. Out in the middle of the Sea of Japan, still far away from any major city or settlement, the stars, the entire galaxy above him was unlike any view of the night sky that he'd ever seen. The stars were like lace over the heavens, the recognizable constellations surrounded by smaller, dimmer stars that while perhaps not as bright, twinkled in a kind of celestial chaos.

Standing out there, on the flight deck of the _USS Van Buren_, a city of more than 5,000 souls floating on the ocean, suddenly all Deeks wanted was Kensi by his side. He wanted to show her the perfect, normal, simple sky of stars. Because sometimes it was just the typical, every day, little wonders you wanted to share with the people important to you.

With that stray thought, his attention focused quickly back, as it frequently did, to finding Kensi. Ducking back inside, Deeks easily found his way back to the Mess Hall, mentally congratulating himself at his navigational abilities. His momentary worry about where Kensi had vanished to disappeared when he saw that she'd returned while he'd been searching for her. No longer undercover, Kensi had merely escaped to change into more comfortable clothes, coming back in jeans and a long sleeved, body-hugging V-neck.

Any thought he'd had about snagging his partner and sitting down for a few beers was disrupted as the Sailors and Marines in the Mess had started to ask Kensi to dance. Sitting down to observe the show, Deeks failed miserably at hiding his watchful scrutiny over Kensi. Normally this might have been an opportunity for the men to leer at her, or take advantage by copping a feel.

Maybe it was because it was a holiday. Maybe the men were so in awe of Kensi's beauty (as logical of a conclusion as Deeks could think of). Or maybe it was just good, old-fashioned chivalry and the military code of conduct. Because not a single man acted inappropriately or even gave Deeks a moment's hesitation or a reason to rise from his seat. And watching her closely as he couldn't help but do, Deeks would have noticed.

Kensi hadn't sat down once, not in probably two hours, as the men kept her on her feet, asking for dances around the open floor of the Mess. It was a cramped area, as every space on board an aircraft carrier was, but there was still room to move. There was a touching sort of reverence in how they approached her, how they led her around the floor, and how they held her.

Deeks knew his partner, knew that under normal circumstances she would hate being the center of male attention. She'd also hate to be held up on a pedestal because of her beauty, because her dark eyes, shapely figure, and long hair mark her as more than your typically pretty woman. Kensi knew she was attractive and wasn't against using her feminine wiles for undercover purposes. But that didn't mean she didn't hate doing it. Though perhaps not quite as much as Deeks hated watching her do it.

For some reason she wasn't bothered by the attention she was receiving. She had ready smiles for the Sailors and Marines; she looked them in the eye, and laughed at their jokes. Deeks might normally have felt a twinge of jealousy, wondering at her easy acceptance of their admiration when he can't even get away with a "Major Hottie" comment, except he thought he knew why.

She was gentle and accepting with them because she recognized their sacrifices, the things they have given up to be out at sea for months at a time. And it is Christmas, after all. At this time of year simple acts of kindness are somehow easier to make, and they mean more.

And so, Deeks was pretty content, even happy, to watch Kensi dance with a somewhat exhaustive line of men. His mellow acceptance and calm was unsettled when he glanced over, checking on Kensi and seeing Abernathy, previously her cover's escort around the ship, taking her for a turn around the floor.

Sitting up straight, Deeks' sudden movement caught Callen's eye and the senior agent fixed Deeks with a curious smile.

"Problem, Deeks?"

Deeks nodded towards Kensi, his eyes fixed on her back as he spoke to Callen. "What's Lieutenant Neanderthal doing with Kensi?"

With a grin on his face, Callen looked at Kensi, then at Deeks, then back at Kensi. His words were careful, in a slow intonation that gave away his amusement. "I think she's dancing with him. At least I think that's what the kids call it these days."

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't," Deeks grumbled quietly. Shrugging and knocking back the remaining liquid in his bottle of beer, Callen fixed Deeks with a remarkably steady and sober gaze. Considering the sheer number of shots he and Hetty had downed in the last few hours.

"So go make her a better offer."

Deeks hesitated for a second, seeing the triumphant challenge in Callen's eyes. He knew Callen didn't expect him to get up and cut in on Kensi's dance. He might play and tease at being protective of Kensi, but Deeks really wasn't the type to be overtly territorial. No, his way of dealing with his possessive instincts for Kensi was usually to ignore them. Or make a joke. At the most he'd let slide a few passive aggressive comments. But Deeks had largely shied away from making a more assertive, vocal claim on Kensi.

His gaze slid back to Kensi, his eyes narrowed as he watched Abernathy's hand wander low on Kensi's back, his finger hooking around the belt loop of her jeans.

On his feet before he had a thought to do it, Deeks crossed the Mess in four strides, wondering if he was really seeing the angry haze of red across his vision, or if it was the Christmas lights and decorations on the walls. Acutely aware of how territorial it probably looked, and really not caring, Deeks tapped Abernathy on the arm, and then nudged him away with an insistent shoulder before the man could really object.

Kensi stared at him curiously, an eyebrow raised in surprise, as Deeks pulled her close and settled his arm around her back, his fingers curling around her waist. Her hand was warm as her palm fell against his and he tried to ignore the flare of annoyance as he realized it was warm from all those men holding her hand.

"Geez, Deeks. Caveman, much?" Kensi asked archly. Glancing at her face, Deeks saw the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. She might pretend to be annoyed and a little embarrassed, but deep down she wasn't. Interesting. Deeks wasn't sure he would have guessed that Kensi liked it when a man was possessive.

"You know you love it," Deeks replied with a slow grin, his answer the deepening blush and a smile that she tried to hide.

"Oh yes, I love it when a guy practically pees a circle around me, warning everyone else to stay back," Kensi replied dryly, even as her bright eyes teased him and told him a different story.

Considering her words, Deeks twirled Kensi around expertly, keeping her moving and away from the other men in the room. He pulled her a little closer, dipping his head to whisper in her ear. "Not any guy, maybe. But me, yes."

The straightening of her back against his forearm and her complete silence was all the answer he needed. Kensi wasn't very good at lying to him, even when she tried. And she did try with him, did try to deny emotions she didn't want to admit to. But every once in awhile she truly gave herself away. And it was all in her inability to deny when he laid it all out, really put the focus on the bare emotions they both know were there.

Feeling the silence growing long, and realizing that as much as he might like to tease Kensi, might like to flirt with that ever fluid professional/personal line between them, he wasn't ready to take that next step just as she wasn't ready to follow him, Deeks cleared his throat.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood, all things considered."

Grasping at his words like a lifeline, Kensi was quick to respond. "'All things considered'? What do you mean?"

"You looked disappointed earlier," Deeks paused, knowing he might be poking a sleeping bear. "And I know you were looking forward to spending Christmas with your mom."

Kensi shrugged, and Deeks had to mentally focus on her words rather than how her movement caused her breasts to momentarily brush against his chest.

"I was disappointed. And not spending the holiday with my mom was a big part of that. But we're here together with Callen and Hetty, we solved our case, and here isn't a bad place to be. And all these men, they've been out here for months, far away from home and their loved ones and you don't hear them complaining," Kensi said softly, her quiet words brushing his hair. Pulling back so he could see her face, Deeks couldn't help the skeptical look he gave her, and the surprise in his voice.

"That's pretty optimistic of you. Are you sure you're Kensi Blye?"

Lightly smacking his shoulder, Kensi fixed him with stern eyes. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

"A new leaf? Are you kidding me? This is like you trying to upend the whole redwood tree by its roots."

Her lips pressed into a narrow line, Kensi began to pull back from Deeks. "You know, I can always go dance with some other guy who isn't nearly as annoying at you. In fact, I think Abernathy looks lonely—"

"No, no, no," Deeks replied quickly, an apology in his tone and his movements as his fingers tightened around Kensi's waist, his arms firm as he kept Kensi close. Deeks worried she would slip away but she surprised him, melting back into his arms without further resistance.

They danced quietly and Deeks tried to think of the words to apologize. Instead, Kensi beat him to it. "I'm sorry you won't get to make it to Tahoe. I'm sure you would have enjoyed that hot tub with some snow bunnies."

Deeks shrugged, completely unperturbed. "It was a last minute idea. I don't think I would have ended up going."

Kensi looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because you said no," he replied simply. Kensi's eyes widened as she processed this.

"I didn't say no, not really," Kensi stammered. Then she closed her mouth, taking a deep breath. "Why did you ask me?"

Deeks was silent, staring into Kensi's eyes as he tried to gauge if she really wanted him to answer her question truthfully. He knew his answer. And, based on the apprehension in her eyes, she suspected his answer as well. He opened his mouth to respond, but Kensi cut him off.

"Never mind. Don't tell me," Kensi said quickly, averting his eyes by turning her head and laying it on his shoulder. Deeks tried to ignore the stab of disappointment over his heart that told him what he didn't really want to know. He wanted Kensi to want to hear his answer. But she wasn't there yet.

Instead, Deeks held Kensi close as they danced, the more structured steps from earlier turning into a kind of swaying of their bodies that was far more intimate than they ever usually allowed. But it was Christmas, and somehow it was like the usual rules of propriety in their partnership didn't apply. Deeks turned his head, giving in to the urge he felt to rub his chin against Kensi's hair, her ponytail tickling his neck. He was so distracted by the silky feel of her hair that he almost missed her next words, whispered quietly against his shoulder where her face was turned away from him.

"I don't always want to be that person. The angry, negative person who never sees the good in people, can't appreciate when things go right. So much goes wrong in our lives and our jobs. I want to be able to appreciate the good things. Even the small and simple things. The little wonders."

Deeks froze, stunned at the echo of her words, so like his internal musings earlier on the flight deck as he'd looked up at the sky. Shaking his head, Deeks didn't question his impulse, gripping Kensi's hand in his and pulling her away from the Mess Hall.

Stumbling initially at the shift of movement from dancing to practically being dragged, Kensi managed to find her footing and keep up.

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Got to show you something," Deeks muttered, taking a quick glance at the numbers and letters painted on the wall before turning sharply down another corridor. Kensi huffed in annoyance behind him.

"Like you actually know where you're going."

"City mouse, Kens. I can find my way just about anywhere. And this is just like one big city," Deeks replied, shooting Kensi a grin over his shoulder. Surprisingly willing to go along, Kensi rolled her eyes but kept up behind him, not even trying to free her hand from his.

"If we end up in the brig I'm never going to let you live it down."

Deeks shook his head, climbing a set of steps, triumphantly peering out a door before he turned the handle and stepped out onto the flight deck. Releasing Kensi's hand, he raised his arms up at the flight deck crowded with aircraft and the empty expanse of the sky. Kensi followed him out, looking around warily.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Deeks replied smugly.

"You _meant_ to bring us up here? On an active flight deck? We're not supposed to be up here," Kensi pointed out worriedly. Deeks shook his head.

"Relax, nobody's up here. They aren't running any flights right now. And we won't be long. But look at that," Deeks said, circling around Kensi and dropping his hands to cup her shoulders and turn her to look out and up to the sky. Tilting her head back, it brought her back to fall gently on his chest and Deeks adjusted his stance, taking her minimal weight. And even though it was difficult to resist the urge to wrap his arm around her waist, he kept his hands at her shoulders, feeling and hearing when she saw the view of the sky that had so bewitched him before.

Kensi's breath caught and her back arched, her head falling back against his shoulder as she tried to see the entire sky. He only had to turn his head slightly, his lips a breath away from her jaw, to see the widening of her eyes, the speechless parting of her lips. The silver moonlight and twinkling stars bathed her face in a faint glow. It would have been easy to be literally star struck by the amazing wonder of the ancient universe above them. Instead of the sky, he looked at her.

They were silent together, the only sound that of the breeze over the ocean and the ship slicing through the waves. Deeks never would have thought that such a huge ship could be quiet, but the sea was calm, the air was still, and somehow it was. Deeks would have stayed silent all night, but Kensi finally spoke, her voice laced with grateful affection.

"This was beautiful. Thank you, Deeks."

Deeks grinned, hiding his frown of disappointment as Kensi straightened and pulled away from him, turning so she faced him.

"Anything for my partner at Christmas. It's hard to beat a view like this anywhere in the world. It's not something you'd see in L.A."

"Or even in Tahoe."

Kensi's words, pointed while also somehow a question, had Deeks pausing again. He wondered if she would ask him the question she'd stopped him from answering before. But watching her, seeing as she glanced at him, then bit her lip and looked away, he knew she wouldn't. Not without a little prodding.

"Ask me."

"Why did you ask me to go to Tahoe with you?"

Deeks had kept his suggestion gentle and Kensi had responded immediately, pouncing in her resolve before she could change her mind. Deeks answered just as quickly, determined not to second-guess his response.

"Because I wanted to spend Christmas with you. It was just an excuse. It could have been Tahoe, my place, your place, your mom's place, or this ship out in the middle of the Sea of Japan. I didn't really care where it was going to be. All I wanted was to be with you on Christmas."

He really thought it would end at that. Kensi would smile, maybe a little shyly, and she'd perhaps take his hand with a light squeeze, and they'd go back to the Mess Hall for some drinks. But she surprised him, nearly knocked him down at the knees.

"Why?"

Feeling a little wary and wondering where she was going with the line of questioning, Deeks hedged his words. "Because you're my partner and I care about you."

Kensi's shoulders slumped a little in disappointment and she turned away from him slightly and Deeks knew instantly he'd said the wrong thing. Reaching out, he grasped her elbow lightly, guiding her back towards him.

"It's more than that. You're more than my partner, you know you are. I don't just care about you. You know that. You know I lo—"

Kensi silenced his declaration in an incredibly effective way. With her lips.

Slightly cold from the night air, her breath was warm as she exhaled, her lips parting expectantly under his. And Deeks responded before she had a chance to pull back, his hands reaching up to cradle her face, his lips demanding against hers until she responded with the press of her tongue against his. Gently angling her head to the side, Deeks deepened the kiss, his thumbs brushing against the soft skin of her earlobes, her shiver and gasp against his mouth making him smile. He tapered off the kiss with the gentle press of his lips to the side of her mouth, then her temple, keeping her body pressed up against him.

Somehow one of Kensi's hands had slipped around to press against his back while the fingers of her other hand had bunched into the fabric over his heart. Her breath was hot against his throat, and then she lifted her face so her lips were right by his ear.

"I know. I don't need you to say it."

Deeks chuckled quietly. "But what happened to optimism, turning over a new leaf, appreciating the good things, maybe allowing a guy to get his words out?"

"I am appreciating the good things in my life. Here and now, this, and you? Is the very best thing in my life."

He couldn't see her face and she couldn't see his delighted grin, but Deeks didn't really need to. Because she was right. Not everything needed to be said. At least not right away. He could be content with that. Happy, even. With Kensi in his arms he was a long way past happy.

"Merry Christmas, Kensi."

"Merry Christmas, Deeks."

END


End file.
